Chanpion of love
by Di.M.H
Summary: Toy Chica meets Bonnie on the first day at school and love is born but there is someone else who loves her and when she chooses Bonnie that person begins to go insane. Another fan request.


**Di.M.H: "Another request story, keep them coming guys. I hope you all decided to have the dare series, it's up to you guys and I thinking of changing Barky's name. I need you guys to decide what he should be called but if you like the name that's fine too and remember I don't do sex scenes. Sorry guys but I got my limits too. Please think of more than human Bonnie and human Toy Chica please. that's all for now I'll see you guys next time, please R &R thank you."**

 _Champion of love_

#

Toy Chica ran down the sidewalk. She swore under her breath. She couldn't afford to be late for her first day of high school. She saw her friends walking through the gate. She called out they turned to see her coming.

"Toy Chica, you're late again," Toy Freddy called.

"Sorry guys," she said.

Toy Bonnie blushed when he saw her. He had the biggest crush on her ever since they first met but was too afraid to tell her. Mangle giggled at her best friend.

"Seriously," said Toy Freddy, "can't you wake up just once on time?"

"Hey give me a break," said Toy Chica.

"Hey Toy Freddy leave her be," said Toy Bonnie.

"I wasn't talking to you TB," said Toy Freddy.

"Toy Chica, your hair is a mess," said Mangle, "I'll help you fix it later."

"Thanks Mangle."

#

Bonnie pulled up to the parking lot on his motorcycle. Foxy pulled up beside him in his jeep. He climbed out and waved to his friend. Freddy and Chica came out from Freddy's truck. The four of them made their way up the stairs.

"Finally junior year is here," said Foxy, "soon we'll be out of this hell hole.'

"Foxy," said Chica, "We still need to decide on our futures ya know."

"Damn out one hell hole and into another," said Foxy.

"Hey Bonnie," said Freddy, "are you taking workshop this year?'

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "Now that I'm a junior I can take the class."

"Bon you don't need workshop," said Foxy, "you're good at making stuff already."

"Yeah I know but it wouldn't hurt."

They made their way up the stairs heading to the main entrance of the school. Foxy pushed the door opened and walked down to their lockers. He knocked on his locker and it opened. Bonnie rolled his eyes at him as he unlocked his locker. Foxy was talking as they put their stuff away. Bonnie wasn't paying attention as he put his things away for now. He closed his locker and turned to walk off.

He and Foxy were talking as they walked that they didn't notice where they were going. Bonnie felt something bump into him. He rubbed his chest and looked to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen on the floor. She had blonde hair and blue eyes with red cheeks. She rubbed her head. Foxy looked at her then at Bonnie.

"I'm sorry," said Bonnie.

He reached out his hand to help her up. She looked up and blushed when she saw him standing there. She quickly jumped to her feet.

"N-no it's fine," she said, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Toy Chica," a voice called, "come on we'll be late."

The girl took off running. Bonnie watched her walk away. Foxy jabbed his side. Bonnie looked at him. Foxy grinned at him.

"That girl was pretty cute huh Bon," he said.

"What are you talking about Foxy," Bonnie groaned.

"I saw how you were staring at her."

"Shut up."

#

Toy Chica made her way to her first period. She sat down next to Toy Freddy. She kept seeing that boy she ran into earlier in her head. He was really cute. She never had seen a boy that cute in forever. She sat there wondering who he was. Gold stepped into the room and began to start roll call. Toy Chica raised her hand as her name was called.

Toy Freddy sat there taking notes but he preferred to take a nap. Toy Bonnie kept looking at Toy Chica while Mangle was drawing in her notebook. Toy Chica pulled out her journal and started writing a poem that popped into her head. Gold called their attention forward to the board. They all looked up at him.

He continued talking until the bell rang. They got up and headed to their next class. Toy Bonnie took a deep breath and walked toward Toy Chica.

"H-hey Toy Chica," he said.

"Hey TB," she said, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for some…."

"Hey watch it kid," said a voice as Toy Bonnie ran into someone.

Toy Chica saw that boy from earlier standing there with three other students. Toy Bonnie rubbed his head. Toy Chica knew that they were upper classmen just by how they carried themselves. The boy leaned against the wall beside a boy with red hair. She blushed when saw this purple haired boy again.

"Sorry," said Toy Bonnie.

"You should be more careful kid," said the red hair, "you could've hurt yourself."

"Foxy," said the brown haired boy, "that's enough."

"Right Freddy," said the red hair.

The blonde haired girl held onto the brown haired boy's arm. They looked like a couple to Toy Chica. The purple haired boy stared at her. She felt her cheeks getting warm as he stared. He was so cute that she couldn't believe that he was real. Toy Bonnie looked at them all. He was pretty nervous in dealing with upper classmen.

"Sorry about him," said the brown haired boy, "he can be a bit much sometimes."

"It's okay," said Toy Chica, "we weren't watching where we were going."

"Hey you're that girl from earlier today," said the purple haired boy.

Toy Chica blushed. He actually remembered that. The red haired boy took a good look at her face. He grinned and stood up.

"Hey you're right Bon," he said.

"I'm Toy Chica," she replied, "sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

'That's okay," said the purple haired boy, "I'm Bonnie, and that red head is Foxy. The blonde is Chica and that's Freddy."

Bonnie; even his name was like heaven to her ears as well as his voice. Toy Bonnie looked at her then back at Bonnie. His heart began to break in two as he saw how they were staring at each other.

#

Toy Chica looked forward to school every day since her first day after meeting Bonnie. She ran up the stairs heading into the building. Bonnie had gotten to his locker when she saw him. She stopped and tried to look cute for him. It had been only a few weeks since school started and all she could think about was Bonnie.

"Later man," said Foxy.

He walked off to his first class. Toy Chica took a deep breath before stepping forward. Toy Bonnie popped up from the blue.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said.

"TB don't scare me like that," she cried.

"Sorry," he replied, "I wanted to know if you would like to get together later."

"Sure, let's see if Toy Freddy and Mangle would like to come along and maybe Bonnie and his friends too," she said.

Toy Bonnie went numb as she walked past him. She waved to Bonnie as he saw her. He waved back. She smiled at him.

"Hey there Toy Chica," he said.

"Hi Bonnie," she said, "I was wondering if you and your friends would like to hang out with me and my friends later?"

"Sure," he said, "I'll have to ask the others but I'm sure that they'll want to hang."

"Great," she said, "I'll see you later."

"Okay see you later," said Bonnie.

They walked off to their respected classrooms. Toy Chica sat there next to Mangle daydreaming. Mangle jabbed her elbow. Toy Chica looked at her annoyed.

"You're daydreaming again," she whispered.

"I can't help it," said Toy Chica, "Bonnie is so hot."

"Geez just ask him out already."

"I can't do that. He's an upper classmen."

"So? Foxy and I are dating and I'm very happy with him."

"Yeah well Foxy is just horny."

"Toy Chica that's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"Whatever."

#

Bonnie stood there watching Toy Chica and Mangle standing in the hallway talking. He held a flower in his hand. He took a deep breath and felt a hand slap his back. He looked to see Foxy standing there beside him.

"Hey Bon," he said.

"Hey Foxy," Bonnie replied.

"What ya got there?"

"Nothing."

"Is that a flower?"

"Yes."

"Is it for Toy Chica?"

"Yes."

"Then go on bud and talk to her."

"Okay I will thanks man."

"Don't mention it pal."

He walked over to the girls. He kept murmuring what he wanted to say. The girls laughed as they talked. Bonnie froze when he got really close. Toy Chica was so beautiful that he couldn't help but stare at her. Mangle walked away waving to her as she walked off. Bonnie took another deep breath. He hides the flower behind his back.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said.

"She turned around to see him standing there. She blushed as she saw him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. She stared at him.

"Hey Bonnie," she said, "What's up?"

"I've wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

He pulled out the flower. She gasped as he held it out to her. He grabbed her hand and placed the flower in it. She looked up at him.

"Would you go out with me some time," he asked.

She smiled and nodded. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"Yes," she said, "I will go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear it."

#

Toy Bonnie walked over with a bunch of flowers. Today was the day he was going to ask her out. He had been practicing all night in front of the mirror. He ran down the hall until he got to her locker. He sidles to a halt when he saw something that made his heart sank. He saw Toy Chica and Bonnie kissing. His whole world fell apart.

"I can't believe this," he said, "There is no way I'm giving her up without a fight."

He ran off throwing the flowers into the trash. He ran down the hall and into the bathroom. He slammed the door closed. Toy Freddy; who was in a stall popped out to see him kicking over a trash can.

"TB," said Toy Freddy, "what's wrong?"

"Bonnie," Toy Bonnie growled, "he kissed Toy Chica."

"You know that she doesn't return your feelings," said Toy Freddy.

"No, I know she loves me and I'll proof it."

"How?"

"I don't know but I'll proof it and that damn Bonnie can go to hell."

#

Toy Chica and Bonnie kissed as he dropped her off at her house. They had been dating for a few weeks now. Their love had gotten stronger with each passing day. Toy Chica always hated school but since she started dating Bonnie that all changed. She looked forward to school to see him every day. Bonnie pined her against the door.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. He placed his hand onto the door. She reached for the door knob slowly.

"No one else is home," she said, "you can come inside."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She opened the door and they went inside. Bonnie had met her parents already and they loved him. Of course her father was a bit overprotective but he learned quickly that Bonnie wasn't the kind of boy to mess around with girls. Toy Chica smiled and pulled him up the stairs to her room. Bonnie looked at her. They got to her room and she opened the door. They stepped inside and she pushed him onto the bed.

"You really are something angel," he said stroking her cheek.

"Just kiss me cutie," she said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said.

They kissed. He reaches up and went for her shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He rolled over to where he was over her. They looked into each other's eyes, He touched her cheek gently. She reached up and cupped her hands on either side of his face. He leaned down and kissed her again. She kissed him back.

"I love you angel," he said.

"I love you too cutie," she replied.

#

Toy Bonnie walked behind Toy Chica and Bonnie; who were sitting on a bench. He knew that Bonnie could fight which means he had to act quickly. Toy Chica placed her head on Bonnie's shoulder. He smiled down at her. She kissed his cheek. Toy Bonnie pulled out a small knife that he brought with him.

He reached around Bonnie's throat and stabbed his neck. Bonnie fell onto the ground with blood coming out from his neck. Toy Chica screamed as he fell onto the ground. She looked over to see Toy Bonnie holding the knife in hand.

"TB what are you doing," she shouted, "why did you stab Bonnie?!"

She got down to her knees at Bonnie's side. She held his head in her lap. Bonnie looked up at her and reached and touched her cheek gently. Toy Bonnie stabbed his hand. Bonnie cried out in pain. Toy Chica slapped him across the face. Toy Bonnie hit her in a pleasure point. She fell onto the ground. He picked her up and carried her away but stopped when he heard Bonnie moving and calling out to him.

"TB," he said, "why are you doing this?"

"She's too good for you," said Toy Bonnie, "she deserves better."

Bonnie reached out for his foot but he was already out of his reach. Bonnie held his wound and got up to his feet. He had to get her back before Toy Bonnie did something that he would regret later. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey it's me, I've been stabbed, I need your help."

#

Toy Chica woke up in a dark room. Toy Bonnie sat there holding the knife in his hand. She gasped remembering what he had done.

"TB," she said, "what's gotten into you? Why did you attack my boyfriend?"

Toy Bonnie looked up at her. He reached up and touched her cheek gently. She jerked away from him. He looked to be in pain as she jerked away from him.

"Answer me TB," she shouted.

"He doesn't deserve you," said Toy Bonnie, "you're too good for him. I can give you what he can't."

"What are you talking about," she asked, "You're not making any sense."

"I love you Toy Chica," he cried, "I've always loved you and you go around and start dating another man behind my back. I had to do it."

"No you didn't," she cried, "I don't love you TB. I love Bonnie!"

"That's a lie and you know it."

"No, Bonnie is the one I love not you. You're just a close friend of mine. Bonnie means everything to me."

"Why him?"

"Because, he makes me feel special when I'm with him my troubles just slip away. He makes me feel alive. I love him and that's all that means to me."

Toy Bonnie made a fist. He punched the wall. Bonnie was going to pay for this. He didn't want to kill him but he just needed to hurt him. They heard an engine roaring from outside. A loud exploration went off and a jeep appeared knocking the wall down.

Bonnie and Foxy popped up from the jeep. Toy Chica was so happy to see that Bonnie was okay. Foxy had padded him up and drove him to find them.

"Bonnie," Toy Chica cried happily.

"TB, this is crazy," said Bonnie, "let Toy Chica go now."

"No," said Toy Bonnie, "you don't deserve her."

"Maybe not," said Bonnie, "but I know when I went too far."

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "Don't forget we brought her."

Cindy jumped out of the jeep. Toy Chica knew her from school. She had a huge crush on Toy Bonnie. She walked toward them.

"Cindy what are you doing here," Toy Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie and Foxy, told me what you were doing," she said, "I've came to help them stop you for making a mistake."

"What are you talking about? Why would you care?"

"Because, I love you TB," said Cindy, "you don't need to hold onto Toy Chica anymore."

"No," he said, "I love Toy Chica."

"But she loves Bonnie not you."

"Go Bon," Foxy shouted.

Bonnie jumped out of the jeep and ran to Toy Chica. He reached her and kissed her lips. She let tears of joy fall down her face as she kissed him back. He released her from the ropes that Toy Bonnie put on her. She fell into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him. Bonnie held her close and smiled down at her.

She looked up at him. They kissed. Foxy leaned back in his jeep smiling at them. Cindy was still trying to get through to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie held his head in confusion. He had a crush on Cindy but he also loves Toy Chica too. He looked over to see that Bonnie had Toy Chica in his arms. He growled and threw the knife at him.

"BON!"

Bonnie threw his arm back catching the blade into his arm. Toy Chica gasped as it pierced his arm. Bonnie reached out and pulled out the knife. Blood poured out from the wound. Bonnie torn apart of his sleeve from his shirt and wrapped his around the wound to stop the bleeding. Toy Chica grabbed his hand tightly.

"You don't need to get in the way of their happiness," said Cindy, "I promise to love you."

"Just stay back," Toy Bonnie shouted.

Bonnie tapped his shoulder. Toy Bonnie turned around only to get a fist to the face. He fell onto the floor. Foxy whistled like a hunter calling his dogs back.

"Bonnie," said Toy Chica.

"Are you okay," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," she said, "you came for me."

"Of course I would," said Bonnie, "I love you Toy Chica. You're my angel after all."

She blushed. He touched her cheek and leaned forward and kissed her lips. She wrapped his arms around neck carefully. Foxy smirked at them.

"Sorry about that Cindy," said Bonnie, "but he had to pay."

"That's fine," said Cindy, "I'll take care of him."

"Come on," said Bonnie," let's go."

"Are you okay," Toy Chica asked.

"Yeah now that you're safe," said Bonnie.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet," said Foxy, "Let's move huh, I think the cops are on their way."

#

Days past and Toy Bonnie finally came to his senses. He and Cindy started dating He kept apologizing to Bonnie and Toy Chica for what happened but they told him that it was okay now. Bonnie leaned against the wall of the hallway. Toy Chica walked over to him. He stood there looking up at the ceiling while waiting for Foxy to get out of detention. He had told him not to throw that paper ball in class but Foxy didn't listen.

"Bonnie," she said.

He looked over and smiled at her. She walked over and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"How are your wounds," she asked.

"They've completely healed," he said.

"That's good, I just glad that things worked out okay."

"Yeah me too."

"What are you doing here?"

"After Foxy's dad took his license away I've been his ride home."

"You're a good friend."

"Hey I owe him for helping me rescuing you."

"Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that we'll always be together."

"I promise," he said, "I love you Toy Chica my angel."

"I love you too my brave knight."

They kissed and wrapped their arms around each other. He pressed her against the wall. She giggled and kissed his chin. He stared into her eyes. She looked up at him.

"My beautiful angel."

"My brave knight."

#

The end.


End file.
